Pulling Teeth
by animefreek66613
Summary: Ok, I'm gonna make a BUNCH of stories based on bosy parts. If you have a body part you want written about, tell me. This one is about well, teeth! Giving it an M rating just to be safe.


Pulling teeth

Hate. Yeah that was a good word. A good word to describe your feelings for your new job at the Dentist's Office. You worked at the front counter as a receptionist, but you also made deliveries to the dentist in back. The kids were annoying to. Always crying, saying they want a lollipop even though they were little brats. Long hours, hard work and low pay. Although, low pay was better then no pay at all, and right now, you needed whatever money you could get. Especially after getting your own place, you needed to be able to pay for both your car and the house. So low pay was definantly better than _no _pay. You drove back to your new home on Elm Street and parked out front. The house was old but it was welcoming with it's green roof and door. The number "1428" in gold was nailed next to the door. You stepped inside and dropped your stuff. You hiked up the stairs infront of you up to your room. You quickly changed before plopping down onto the bed and falling into a deep sleep.

You opened your eyes and tried to stretch your tired and stiff limbs but was stopped but restraints on your ankles and wrists. You struggled and thrashed against them. You peered around to see you were sitting in one of the examination rooms in the Dentist's office! The white walls and floor, the machienary, the blinding florecent lights overhead. It was all too familiar. You were strapped to one of the reclining chairs. A low chuckle emanated from the doorway that led into the room. You heard footsteps and your head darted towards the door to see who was there. You watched as Freddy Krueger, stepped silently into the room. He stepped behind you and stood there silently, alowing his very essence to wash over you. It gave you an uneasy feeling and you squirmed against the restraints again, to no prevail. He set his gloved hand on your right shoulder and tapped his blades in an almost rhythmic pattern. Like there was some melody in his head and he just had to get it out. You felt hot, ragid breath on the side of your face. Turning your head to the side, you saw his burnt face next to yours, grinning madly. Panic set in fast and welled up in your head.

"Please...please don't hurt me!" you whimpered helplessly. Freddy chuckled low and pulled his head back behind yours. You thrashed your head about trying to see him. Your thrashing was stopped by an ungloved hand on your head, stopping you in your tracks. His hand slid off your head onto your left shoulder now holding you by both shoulders. His head lowered, still out of sight. You felt soft lips brush lightly against the nape of your neck. It was so soft, you could barely feel it, leaving shivers up and down your spine. You clenched your teeth to keep a sigh from slipping out. The light brushes turned into butterfly kisses as they traveled to the front of your neck. Heat built up in the pit of your stomach and the panic melted away. He suckled at your neck while his hands traveled up and down your arms, rubbing them softly. Finally, you couldn't help it, you unclenched your teeth and let out a deep sigh, leaving your jaw to hang slack. Freddy smiled at this and moved to stand by your left side. He took hold of your chin with his right hand and ran his thumb across your lower lip.

"There's a good girl. Now, if you continue to behave, you might get a lollipop." He grinned evilly as he uttered the last few words. Your eyes went wide and a light blush spread over your face. You knew what he was implying at, that sick bastard. His face was covered in a sly grin and his eyes danced with evil glee. He used his thumb to lightly open your mouth. He tapped at your teeth with an ungloved hand. He gave a worried groan.

"Looks like _someone _hasn't been brushing and flossing regularly. We'll need to take out a couple." He said in a mock worried tone. "In fact..." He stuck four fingers in your mouth and grabbed your jaw "we might as well just remove the whole set!" Freddy yanked down on your jaw and ripped it clean off. You only felt it for a few moments before you passed out from bloodloss. H dropped the bone from his hand onto the ground. He stepped out of the room, but not untill he snatched up a lollipop from a nearby container. He ripped off the wrapper and popped the red sphere into his mouth.

"Remember, too much candy, will rot your soul."


End file.
